


Pour dormir tranquille, il faut n'avoir jamais fait certains rêves.

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [12]
Category: Lorenzaccio
Genre: ((je l'aime)), (comme d'hab), (et pardon pour ce que je viens d'en faire), Best drame romantique don't @ me, Lorenzo est gay et torturé, M/M, de Musset merci pour ce chef d'œuvre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: On aurait pu croire qu'un évènement aussi extraordinaire, aussi spectaculaire, que le meurtre du duc de Florence, aurait eu lieu dans la chaleur étouffante d'un mois d'Août, dans les rues sans ombre de la ville.Mais Lorenzo avait toujours préféré l'hiver.





	Pour dormir tranquille, il faut n'avoir jamais fait certains rêves.

**Author's Note:**

> Et bien le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ce fut LABORIEUX  
> Je dois vous avouer quelque chose : j'adore ce drame, mais je l'ai lu l'année dernière et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y replonger proprement pour faire quelque chose de construit. Donc ce qui suit est sans doute trèèèèèès éloigné du chef d’œuvre de Musset, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.e :')  
> J'suis quand même heureux.se d'avoir réussi à produire quelque chose (et à RainFlicker qui m'avait réclamé un OS sur cette pièce, j'espère que ça va te plaire <3)  
> (Le titre est tiré de l'acte I, scène 6)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

Il était rare qu'il neige sur Florence. Pourtant, ce matin-là, quand Lorenzo s'approcha de son balcon, une simple robe de chambre passée sur ses épaules, il eut la surprise de découvrir la cathédrale Santa Maria del Fiore drapée dans un long manteau blanc, tandis que de gros flocons continuaient de tomber sur la ville italienne. Les rues d'ordinaire si animées de marchands en tout genre, d'orfèvres à des vendeurs de soieries, étaient désertes, et aucune empreinte de pas n'avait encore souillée le sol immaculé.  
Quel magnifique hiver pour ses noces.  
Lorenzo ferma un instant les yeux et resserra les pans de son peignoir autour de son corps frêle. Il était encore trop tôt pour penser à tout cela. Non, il voulait encore, pour quelques à peine, n'être que Lorenzaccio - car il était tellement plus simple d'ignorer le poids de ses idéaux, et tant pis s'il sombrait encore un peu plus dans la débauche, il savait depuis bien longtemps déjà qu'il n'en reviendra pas.  
Dans le lit, le duc de Florence dort encore. Le tueur de la République, le bâtard des Médicis. Alexandre.  
Il mourra bientôt, poignardé en pleine nuit, mais il l'ignore encore. Ça, seul Lorenzino, debout face au tableau de sa ville, sa Cité, sa patrie réduite au silence par l'hiver, le sait. Puisque que ces républicains n'ont pas su ramener la vertu à Florence, c'était à lui de le faire - et au diable sa propre vertu, sacrifiée à la seconde où il sut qu'il serait le Brutus de son siècle.  
Mais, pour quelques heures encore - peut-être quelques jours, si ce Dieu, sur qui tout le monde jurait, avait pitié de lui -, il n'était rien d'autre que le mignon d'Alexandre, rôle qui avait englouti tout ce qui avait été un jour bon en lui.  
Et la neige blanche des rues n'étaient pas encore tâchée du sang du dernier des Médicis.


End file.
